


Scum's Wish

by Yunael



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Substitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Ses mains se baladaient le long de mon corps. Douces, protectrices. Elle se frayaient lentement un chemin vers ma nuque, le bout de ses doigts courant ainsi délicatement sur ma peau nue. Son torse contre mon dos me procurait une merveilleuse sensation de chaleur, laquelle me permettant de m’abandonner à cette sensation si agréable qu’elle en paraissait des plus irréelle. Et pourtant, non, il se trouvait bien là, juste derrière moi, à chouchouter mon être, au point que je ne parvenais à penser à personne d’autre que lui.… Enfin, si.





	Scum's Wish

Ses mains se baladaient le long de mon corps. Douces, protectrices. Elle se frayaient lentement un chemin vers ma nuque, le bout de ses doigts courant ainsi délicatement sur ma peau nue. Son torse contre mon dos me procurait une merveilleuse sensation de chaleur, laquelle me permettant de m’abandonner à cette sensation si agréable qu’elle en paraissait des plus irréelle. Et pourtant, non, il se trouvait bien là, juste derrière moi, à chouchouter mon être, au point que je ne parvenais à penser à personne d’autre que lui.

… Enfin, si.

Le but de cette rencontre était justement de penser à quelqu’un d’autre. Cette personne se trouvant là, tout contre moi, je ne l’imaginais pas telle qu’elle aurait dû être. Raison pour laquelle je refusais de me tourner vers elle, de croiser son regard. Bien entendu, elle était pleinement consciente de cela, et l’avait accepté à l’instant où j’avais émis cette idée. Tant mieux, dans un sens, car cette situation nous profitait à tout deux. Il pouvait m’avoir tout à lui, et j’étais en mesure de me laisser aller à rêver de cette autre personne, celle avec qui j’aurais préféré être.

Bien entendu, affirmer que je ne possédais aucun sentiment pour lui aurait été un terrible mensonge. Mais ils n’étaient rien, rien du tout, comparés à ceux que je pouvais ressentir à l’égard de cette autre personne, logée au beau milieu de mon esprit.

J’aimais Viktor. Et Otabek le savait.

Seulement, il n’y avait pas moyen que cet amour soit un jour réciproque : le beau patineur avait déjà trouvé chaussure à son pied en la personne de Yuuri Katsuki. Qu’avait-il de plus que moi ? Je l’ignorais. Je trouvais ce dernier insupportablement plat, sans saveur, et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait pu s’éprendre d’une telle personne. L’amour est une chose étrange, après tout.

Quant à Otabek, il était tombé amoureux de moi sans que je ne le voie venir. Il m’avait avoué ses sentiments quelques semaines auparavant, en me demandant de le prendre comme substitut pour Viktor. Je n’avais pas compris où il voulait en venir sur le moment, mais après réflexion, avais décidé d’accepter de me servir du jeune kazakh pour assouvir mes sentiments brûlant à l’égard de mon compatriote. Parfois, je me sentais mal, de l’utiliser ainsi. Puis, je me rappelais qu’il s’était proposé de lui-même, et que l’on s’était mis d’accord que, si l’un de nous souhaitait s’arrêter, il n’aurait qu’à prévenir l’autre.

Je profitais donc de la situation, m’imaginant cette bouche venant se poser dans ma nuque comme appartenant à Viktor. Dans le silence de cette chambre, chacun d’entre nous assouvissait ses pulsions, au profit de l’autre, dans un accord mutuel. Je sentis ses phalanges redescendre, afin de venir titiller l’élastique de mon bas de pyjama, seul vêtement restant m’empêchant de me retrouver nu comme un ver. Il passa un, puis deux doigts entre celui-ci et ma peau, caressant délicatement cet endroit sensible me faisant émettre un léger couinement. Puis, il attrapa mes hanches, fermement, avant de plaquer son bassin contre le mien. Je pus alors sentir un organe supplémentaire venir se placer entre mes fesses, se frottant doucement comme pour me demander la permission d’aller plus loin.

 

« Vas-y… » susurrai-je.

 

Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage. Dès lors, Otabek abaissa le vêtement se mettant en travers de son chemin, avant d’agripper mes fesses de ses phalanges, ayant glissé jusqu’à celles-ci.

 

_Viktor…_

Je sentis deux de ses doigts venir titiller mon entrée, cherchant à la préparer à accueillir plus grand par la suite. Il appuyait délicatement dessus, rentrait très légèrement, puis ressortait, sans chercher à se presser. Je ne pouvais le nier ; il était très doué pour ce genre de choses. Finalement, il entra entièrement un doigt, puis un second, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas laisser un couinement douloureux m’échapper. Il me fallait toujours un peu de temps avant de m’habituer à sa présence.

Je pouvais m’imaginer l’homme à la chevelure d’argent, derrière moi, à me malmener ainsi. Alors, mon cœur partit dans une chamade incontrôlable, pompant suffisamment de sang afin de durcir davantage l’érection encore naissante s’étant formée entre mes jambes. Viktor… Viktor me touchait. C’était un mensonge. Et je le savais bien. Mais il me le fallait. Ce mensonge, ce vœu, me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans une infinie tristesse.

Après avoir fini de me toucher manuellement, _Viktor_ décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je sentis l’extrémité de son sexe venir se placer juste derrière moi, afin de me pénétrer, lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal. Il était si prévenant, si attentionné… Quelques mouvements s’ensuivirent, en douceur, le permettant d’entrer un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis, lorsqu’il fut à l’intérieur pour de bon, il souffla, son expiration chaude venant frapper contre mon oreille, qu’il attrapa par la suite entre ses lèvres.

Il ne lui fallut plus bien longtemps avant de commencer à bouger pour de bon, remuant les hanches à un rythme régulier, doux pour commencer. Sa chaleur m’emplit alors, me traversant de toute part afin de créer un intense plaisir me poussant à m’exclamer en de petits mais significatifs gémissements. Ses mains se reposèrent au niveau de mes hanches, afin de me maintenir en place. Ces moments me procuraient tellement de bien-être, me remplissant d’un merveilleux sentiment amoureux.

_Viktor._

_Je t’appartiens, Viktor._

 

Alors que mon amant continuait à s’adonner avec moi au plaisir, ces mots résonnèrent dans mon crâne, mon imagination fonctionnant à plein régime. Mon corps en réclamait plus. Toujours plus. Mes paumes se posèrent contre ses revers, attrapant ses doigts chauds entre les miens, plus froids.

Les mouvements s’accélérèrent alors, se faisant légèrement plus véloces, plus gourmands. Lui aussi, en désirait davantage. Il relâcha mon oreille, ses petites complaintes me parvenant alors, son rythme calquant le mien, alors que nos exclamations s’élevaient dans cette petite chambre, contre les murs assez fins pour que n’importe qui dans la maison ne puisse nous entendre. Fort heureusement, il n’y avait que nous deux. Bien que, dans ma tête, la deuxième personne fut bien différente.

 

Il ne fallut alors plus bien longtemps avant que nous ne jouissions. Il fut le premier à déverser sa semence en moi, et je le suivis, quelques secondes après, souillant malheureusement le drap sur lequel nous nous trouvions.

 

« Viktor… Viktor… ! » gémissais-je alors que le liquide blanchâtre s’échappait de mon membre, l’esprit totalement embué de plaisir.

 

Puis, lorsque celui-ci retomba, quelques instants après, mes muscles se détendirent, et je laissai un long souffle passer mes lèvres.

Le rideau retomba, et Otabek se retira, avant de me serrer dans ses bras, comme si j’étais une précieuse peluche de laquelle il refusait de se séparer. Je me retournai, et me lovai contre lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Si notre pacte nous permettait à tous deux de pouvoir être ainsi heureux, alors je souhaitais que celui-ci perdure, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que l’un de nous ne s’en retrouve un jour lassé.


End file.
